<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 504 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529706">Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 504</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conlang, Trigedasleng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 504 of the CW's <i>The 100</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 504  of <i>The 100</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 504</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CROWD<br/>UNITY!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>GEDANES!</i></p>
<p>OCTAVIA<br/>Be the last!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Gyon op las!</i></p>
<p>CROWD<br/>The dead live within us.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Stedaun kik raun on’ oso.</i></p>
<p>CROWD<br/>All of me for all of us.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Omon gon oson.</i></p>
<p>GAIA<br/>Welcome to the finals, gentlemen. Before blades are raised, the men in this arena, like us all, give praise to unity.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Monin gon chanchip, kapa. Fou swison ge lif op, hef-de ona disha steim, kom oso, giv em op gon gedanes.</i></p>
<p>INDRA<br/>Clear the arena!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Klir steim-de au!</i></p>
<p>INDRA<br/>Get out!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Gyon au!</i></p>
<p>CROWD<br/>Justice! Justice! Justice!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Raitnes! Raitnes! Raitnes!</i></p>
<p>OCTAVIA<br/>Everyone, stand back! Get the prisoners out of here.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>En, bak op! Teik emo honon gon we.</i></p>
<p>GAIA<br/>Someone’s coming!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Du ste kom op!</i></p>
<p>OCTAVIA<br/>The last six years have not been easy.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Las sis yiron-de nou don ste slak.</i></p>
<p>OCTAVIA<br/>But I promised if we stood together, one day we would rise together. Today is that day. Wonkru will rise as one.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ba ai don swega klin taim oso set raun ogeda, taim kom oso na gyon op ogeda. Deyon hir laik dei sintaim. Wonkru na gyon op kom won.</i></p>
<p>GAIA<br/>Together we have struggled and together we will rise.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ogeda oso don sof daun en ogeda oso na gyon op.</i></p>
<p>WONKRU<br/>From the ashes we will rise.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Kom folau oso na gyon op.</i></p>
<p>OCTAVIA<br/>Traitors.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Natrona.</i></p>
<p>OCTAVIA<br/>How did he get out? Who did this?</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ha em don bants? Chon don dula dison daun?</i></p>
<p>OCTAVIA<br/>Wonkru, stand down!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Wonkru, chil yo daun!</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>